


Show Off

by otherworldlybeing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Not really though, gavin's sorta back story, hinted midas gavin, maybe kinda gonna be immortal au?, mentions of the crew - Freeform, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherworldlybeing/pseuds/otherworldlybeing
Summary: Gavin loves to show his things off.





	

Everyone knew not to question the gloves Gavin always wore. When he first joined the crew, the crew would try to ask him why he always wore them. "Gavin? Why do you wear those gloves? Do you have some ugly disease on your hands? Or do you only have four fingers?" They'd always make jokes about it, but then Gavin would become standoffish and become hostile. "None of your damn business, stop asking before you regret it." It would always be some sort of version of that. After about the first year, they saw him slowly change. Gavin became more outgoing with them, soon became the smooth talker, the one that would go out and get the deals. The crew also noticed that he always dressed lavishly, never leaving without his sunglasses, his button up shirt, or his hair gelled to perfection. That's also about the same time when the crew noticed that he always seemed to have gold things.

The first time he brought in a gold statue though, was when the crew got curious. "Gavin, why do you have a very realistic looking gold statue?" "Gavin, why does the statue look like it's in agony?" "Dammit Gavin, where are you going to put that, and how'd you get it up here to the penthouse?" Gavin just kind of shrugged off the questions, not really responding to them. "So, where should I put this statue guys?" 

The next time he brought in something pure gold, it wasn't a human statue. It was actually during one of the crew members birthday. It was a gift for them, a set of gold plated knives, engraved with the Fake AH Crew symbol. 

"Dude, how expensive was this?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it."

Soon after that, he was bringing in any thing he could with gold on it. He loved to show it off to his crew, and soon word got around about it. People started called him the Golden Boy. Gavin loved every second of it to, all the attention was on him, and people thought all that he was good for was being shown off. They thought he was some sort of object to be looked at, to be the "front person" of the crew. 

People underestimated him because of that. Gavin always had the upper hand, and still having no one know what his true abilities were. He basked in the glory of it all. Soon even the crew got to the point of underestimating him, not even letting him go on some heists. They'd make him stay at the pent house, to be the hacker. Of course, he knew what he was doing, he knew what he was capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so my first thing I'm posting on here. Criticism? Please? I'd love to continue this work, throw angst in there because I love angsty Gavin. Maybe some relationships and what not. So if I get enough feedback I'll definitely make this into a series. Also, I know it doesn't really talk about him showing the gold off but I don't know how to write titles or summaries. Suggestions? I also know this has been done multiple times but I love it.


End file.
